thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Walled Cities
The Walled Cities are the dominant Drake cities located in the southern part of Izril. Background and Layout The Walled Cities are super-cities like ChicagoChapter 2.07 but surrounded by three-hundred foot walls. The Walls are enchanted with magic that hardens the stone and even allows it to repair itself given time.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.1) The magical enchantments radiating out from the walls fortify the ground around the Walled Cities making them impenetrable by conventional tools or equipment. Even the Antinium Workers are incapable of digging the ground, as all attempts left their limbs broken and their digits were bloody and raw. Given the massive stockpiles each Walled City maintains and their ability to grow, produce and even herd animals within their massive confines, it would take years to wear down on supplies. The Walled Cities of Izril speak of an era long past, when Drakes fought their distant ancestors from atop those battlements. However, of all the Walled Cities from older times, only the six of current times remain.Wistram Days (Pt. 5) Government Walled Cities are not all ruled by the same methods of government. Some espouse an elected official, while others are managed by a body of powerful individuals or, in some cases, a hereditary leader. The Walled Cities have protocols for immediate group Messages in the event of emergencies, such as the Moth's Attack on Liscor.Chapter 5.08 Military Strength Oldblood Drakes Battalion: One of the things that separates the Walled Cities from the lesser Drake city-states, is that only a Walled City has the population and the pure bloodlines to field an entire battalion of Oldblood Drakes warriors.Chapter 4.16 The Six Walled Cities In alphabetical order: # Fissival (famous for its magic, having an academy that rivaled Wistram once) # Manus (famous for its soldier and military tradition) # Oteslia (famous for its food production)according to Rudss in Chapter 6.11 # Pallass (famous for its potions, weapons and inventions) # Salazsar (famous for its finances and gem mining) # Zeres (famous for its ships) Rivalry The residents of all Walled Cities are often comparing their cities against each other, finding strong points in their home city where other cities are lacking. This (often justified) local pride can turn to contempt for other Walled Cities among the nobility, especially with regard to long-time rivals. Salazsar and Pallass are currently considered such rivals, as are Oteslia and Zeres. The tendency of Drakes to insult each other often leads to wars against between the cities. A common ranking order of the Walled Cities in economic/financial issues would be from richest to poorest: Salazsar, Zeres, of Pallass and Fissival unsure, Manus, Oteslia. Another ranking order according to military strength places Manus and then Zeres as strongest ones, while Fissival and Oteslia are considered weakest. A rank by age is not possible due to a lack of undisputed records. Establishing such pecking orders are, however, only of interest for Drakes inclined in ranking each other: A "lesser" Drake city couldn't ever compete even with "weak and poor" Oteslia. Trivia * Although no army has ever taken a Walled City by siege, several coups and betrayals from within have been the only way for the famed cities to fall over the millennia. * Pallass is the most northern of the current six Walled Cities. * Walled Cities origin dates past recorded history. * The nobility of the Walled Cities, will always hire high-level Chef with the Cooking skill.Chapter 2.34 * Pisces believes that the walls of the Walled Cities contain Dragon bones in them, as only they could hold such enchantments without waning in power.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.3) References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Izril Category:Walled Cities